Tryptique III: ROUGE
by Melie973
Summary: Troisième et dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il correspondra à vos attentes. Review forever!


Disclamer : la série ne m'appartient pas et blablabla. De toute façon j'ai pas une tune alors m'acheter les droits de la série… ça va être tendu. Je met une petite note à la fin du récit. Pas envie de vous spoilez… Bonne Lecture.

**TRYPTIQUE III : ROUGE**

Des détails. Des imperceptibles changements qui peuvent être relevés par la plus commune personne du monde. Bon d'accord moi c'est ma vie. De relever ces faits, de les interpréter, de savoir en jouer pour parvenir à la vérité. De savoir les manipuler… Prenez la voiture contre laquelle je suis adossé par exemple :une voiture française, vieux modèle. La personne qui la conduit a donc des moyens financiers intéressants dirons nous… Un modèle étranger sous entends une volonté d'originalité, de laisser une marque dans l'esprit des gens, imperceptible mais néanmoins bien présente. Une personne distinguée…

Autre exemple : les vêtements. Un costume 3 pièces sur mesure implique là encore un certain revenu mais toujours sans en jouer vraiment. Sans montrer quel créateur est l'auteur du dit costume mais laisser encore une fois cette impression de maitrise : une classe sociale élevée. Mais sans la mentalité, ni l'orgueil que ce rang sous entends : « Je ne veux pas impressionner, je ne veux pas mentir non plus. Je ne veux pas fuir. Je suis comme je suis… »

Vous en voulez un autre : l'attitude du corps. Prenez au hasard quelqu'un d'adosser à une voiture. Les épaules en arrière. Les chevilles croisées négligemment devant lui. Le regard fixe, un discret sourire, totalement immobile. Le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur cette personne. Qu'il neige, qu'il vente, le temps passe mais cette personne reste. La patience réincarnée. Cette individu laisse le temps filer. L'important n'est pas le temps qui passe , mais avec qui on le passe. De toute évidence cette personne attends quelqu'un… N'êtes vous pas d'accord ?

Je dois encore vous convaincre ? Fort bien, continuons : les traits du visage. Prenez les miens (encore une fois de manière complètement hasardeuse), à cet instant précis. Le soleil éblouissant m'oblige à plisser les yeux. Pourtant en me regardant en face on peut se rendre compte que mon regard n'est pas gêner par la lumière. Une délectation. Cette chaleur, cette brulure sur les paupières. Un moment si banale, si simple. Apprécier cet instant. Vous en conviendrez que la dite personne (moi donc, au cas ou vous ne suiveriez pas) est quelqu'un de reposé, d'apaisé. Comme si j'avais enfin dormi. Que j'avais arrêter de courir. Trouver la paix intérieur. Apprécier les détails insignifiants que la vie nous envoie : la chaleur du soleil, la brise légère dans les cheveux. Etre en accord avec ce que l'on est , ce que l'on ressent…

Il y a des détails plus facile à relever encore. Par exemple le journal plié sur ma banquette arrière. Avec pour Une « Le serial killer Red Johns en prison ». Toute personne qui me connait sait que je ne m'arrête pas a ce genre d'actualité. Je ne les lis pas, et je ne les gardent pas. Le fait que ce journal se trouve dans ma voiture implique donc que c'est un sujet important pour moi. Un sujet qui me tiens à cœur. Quelque chose que j'ai envie de montrer, d'afficher, même jusque dans l'intimité de ma voiture. Quelque chose dont je suis fier…

Très bien vous voulez du concret ? La maison devant laquelle je me trouve implique 3 appartements car 3 boites aux lettres (jusqu'à là vous suivez ?) Deux d'entre elles appartiennent à des couples. Sur la troisième, la personne a seulement spécifiée son nom de famille. Aucune appellation. Elle veut donc rester discrète. Une volonté de se fondre dans la masse. De disparaitre. Une personne invisible.

Prenez maintenant un courrier au hasard qui dépasse de la dite boite aux lettres. Non non je ne vais pas la lire, pour qui me prenez vous ? Juste l'entête : adressé à Lena Theresa Lisbon. Plutôt étrange, le prénom est mal écrit… Pourtant cette lettre vient de toute évidence d'un relevé d'impôts. Le document administratif de référence. Alors pourquoi le prénom est mal orthographié ? Autre bizarrerie : pourquoi avoir choisi de passer le deuxième prénom avant le premier. Comme si en plus d'écorcher son propre prénom, elle avait voulu en changer. Pour ne pas être retrouvée me direz vous ?

Devant l'entrée de l'appartement : une minuscule terrasse. Une chaise et une table en fer forgée. Je m'assied. Admire la vue. Ou plutôt l'absence de vue. Car devant moi, absolument rien à part la possibilité de regarder passer les quelques voitures. Je me retourne. Derrière moi, le jardin du voisin. Un magnifique rosier trône entre les deux propriétés. Déferlement de couleur. Embrasement des sens. L'odeur me chatouille le nez. Je respire à pleine narine, ferme les yeux, savoure, souri enfin. Je m'approche. Des roses d'une couleur éclatante. Un rouge magnifique. Une perfection esthétique comme on en voie dans les jardins des professionnels. Des jardins botaniques en fait… Mouai… Le fait de préférer la vue imprenable sur la rue, au lieu d'une telle merveille commence légèrement à tourner en ma défaveur vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je me décide enfin a m'approcher du perron. La main en suspend dans le vide. Près à frapper après la lourde armature.

Vous voulez essayer c'est ça ? Très bien alors représentez vous la scène tel que je la vis. Seul devant sa porte. La main en l'air. Le poing légèrement fermé. Le regard perdu dans le vide. Et là vous vous demandez… quoi l'alliance ? évidemment que je n'ai plus d'alliance. Ce n'est pas la question … Si ? Très bien alors sachez que cet alliance, ça fait déjà quelques mois que je ne la porte plus. Elle appartient à un autre amour. Une autre vie. Un merveilleux souvenir… Assez parler du passé, revenons au présent voulez vous? La vraie question c'est à combien de pulsations/ secondes est mon rythme cardiaque ? Je ne suis pas médecin mais je peux vous dire qu'il est plutôt rapide. J'ai toujours été réputé pour être d'un calme déconcertant. Pourtant j'ai peine à l'avouer mais c'est un fait unanime : je frise la tachycardie ! Vous en déduisez quoi ? Que je suis amoureux? Oui ça je sais… Que j'ai peur? Mettez vous à ma place 2 secondes et réfléchissez.

_Vous hésiteriez ?_

Prenons en considération toutes les données. La vue d'ensemble. Le damier d'échec en perspective si vous préférez. Apres avoir été collègues, amis, amants d'une nuit. Re-collègues ensuite… Maintenant nous sommes étrangers. Je suis devant la maison d'une femme qui est sortie de ma vie , qui a voulu sortir de ma vie plutôt. Une femme que je n'ai pas retenue qui plus est. Une femme qui de toute évidence ne veux pas être retrouvée. Une femme qui de toute évidence veut m'oublier…

Vous hésiteriez vous ? … pas moi.

**FIN**

_A ma préférée. C'est toujours la même. Merci ma poule. Pour me lire. Pour me corriger. Pour me supporter. _

Note de l'auteur : j'avoue que celle-ci fut la plus difficile à écrire. La première raison c'est que je voulais une fic positive : sous la pression, me suis dit que vous alliez me lapider si je vous servais encore un drama… J'ai même écrit d'autres fic avec les idées dépressives qui me venaient à l'esprit. D'ailleurs j'en posterais une d'ici peu (ça vous laisse imaginer ô combien elle est rigolote…). Bref la deuxième raison c'est le fait que ce soit un Jane's POv. J'ai préférée un Jane plus proche du personnage de la série. Plus drôle. Plus sur de lui. Plus extravaguant. Plus imbuvable. Moins dramatique que mes précédents « Tryptique ».

Je vous retrouve dans quelques jours avec une nouvelle publication.

Mélie.

Ps : une certaine review m'avait fait remarquer un jour mon erreur à mal orthographier le prénom de l'héroïne. La scène de la boite aux lettre est un hommage tout particulier à cette critique et aux reviews en général. Parce que certaines nous motivent à écrire et d'autres à _mieux_ écrire …

Merci à tous. Vraiment.


End file.
